


Truth or Dare

by whatdoicallthis



Series: Romanogers One Shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoicallthis/pseuds/whatdoicallthis
Summary: Steve, Sam, and Bucky play truth or dare. Romanogers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Romanogers One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787233
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this from an Instagram post by @stevesnatt that I saw a while ago.

Steve, Sam, and Bucky sat in a circle on the Avengers' common room floor.

"Bucky, truth or dare?" Sam asked. They'd been playing truth or dare for almost an hour at that point.

"Truth." A few minutes earlier, Bucky was forced to strip and sing "Never Gonna Give You Up" on top of the table. He didn't trust their dares after that.

"You ever use your arm as a sex toy?"

Bucky blushed slightly and mumbled a quick, "Yes," before turning to Steve. "Steve, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Steve said confidently. His face fell when he saw Bucky's triumphant smirk.

"I dare you to kiss the next person that walks into the room," he said.

"N-no," Steve stammered. "I couldn't possibly—"

"You kinda have to," Sam said, cackling. "A dare's a dare."

"I'm not going to ki—"

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Natasha stepped into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, walking over to them. Sam and Bucky looked at Steve with raised eyebrows, and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Like you said, a dare's a dare," he said, getting up and starting towards Natasha.

"Dare? Steve, wha—" She was cut off by Steve pressing his lips against hers.

Natasha was definitely not surprised. Nope. Nada. She's a spy, after all. She doesn't get surprised. Okay, fine. She was surprised. After she regained her composure, though, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. His snaked around her waist. They pulled apart when they heard Bucky and Sam cheering and wolf-whistling.

"So it took a dare for you to get up the courage to kiss me?" she asked. Steve blushed.

"I figured I needed to get back at you for that stunt you pulled on the escalator." Natasha rolled her eyes and then leaned up and kissed him again.

"Feel free to get back at me anytime," she said, pulling away and walking back to the elevator.

"Wait, what did you come up here for?" Steve called.

"I figured I'd just drop by and say hi," she answered, getting in the elevator. "I did get one hell of a greeting, though." She winked and Steve blushed.

After the doors closed, Sam let out a low whistle.

"By the way, I had FRIDAY alert me discreetly whenever she was coming up so one of us could give you that dare," Sam said.

"You _what_?"

**Author's Note:**

> lol I guess this is more of a crack fic than an actual fic, though I wouldn't really consider it a crack fic, either. Idk it's just random, but I thought it was kinda cute, and I might as well upload it.


End file.
